helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Takahashi Ai Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (debut) *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare Kaitenzushi! (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (last) Minimoni *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song (as Minimoni to Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS) *Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ / Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Elegies *Inshouha Renoir no You ni High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Albums Morning Musume *4th "Ikimasshoi!" *No.5 *Best! Morning Musume 2 *Ai no Dai 6 Kan *Rainbow 7 *7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! *SEXY 8 BEAT *Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *COVER YOU *Platinum 9 DISC *Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *10 MY ME *Fantasy! Juuichi *12, Smart Hello! Project *Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 3 *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 Songs Group Songs *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (電車の二人; The Two in the Train) (with Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa) *2002.03.27 Suki na Senpai (好きな先輩; My Senior Crush) (with Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (強気で行こうぜ!; Let's Go Strongly!) (with Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) (with POCKY GIRLS) *2004.02.18 Aisha Loan de (愛車 ローンで; A Beloved Car on Loan) (Morning Musume cover; with Ogawa Makoto) *2004.05.28 Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (恋の始発列車; Love's First Train) (Morning Musume cover; with Konno Asami, Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.04 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ; Lemon Color and Milk Tea) (with Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (無色透明なままで; In A Colorless, Transparent State) (with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, Fujimoto Miki) *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise (シャニムニ パラダイス; Reckless Paradise) (with Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina) *2008.11.26 Izakaya (居酒屋; The Pub) (Kinomi Nana, Itsuki Hiroshi cover; with Itsuki Hiroshi) *2008.11.26 Machi no Akari (街の灯り; A Light in the Town) (Sakai Masaaki cover; with Niigaki Risa) *2009.03.18 Take off is now! (with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina) *2009.03.18 Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (情熱のキスを一つ; One Passionate Kiss) (with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina) *2010.03.17 Ano Hi ni Modoritai (あの日に戻りたい; I Want To Return to That Day) (with Niigaki Risa) *2011.10.12 Kono Ai wo Kasanete (この愛を重ねて; Growing This Love) (with Niigaki Risa) *2018.02.07 WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki) DVDs Fanclub DVDs *2008.08.xx Morning Days Vol.2 *2010.12.xx Morning Musume 5ki Member FC Event ~Gokigen 4ever 2010 Natsu~ (モーニング娘。5期メンバーFCイベント～ごきげん4エバー2010夏～) *2011.04.xx Morning Days 6 - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, and Mitsui Aika in Yamanashi *2011.11.26 Morning Days 8 - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Hakuba *2014.06.xx M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ *2014.10.27 M-line Memory Vol.16 *2015.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.21 *2016.xx.xx Takahashi Ai・Tanaka Reina FC Event T&T ~Kiroi to Mizuiro~ *2017.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.23 *2017.xx.xx Takahashi Ai・Tanaka Reina FC Event T&T ~Kiroi to Mizuiro~ Vol.2 *2018.08.25 Takahashi Ai・Niigaki Risa FC Event AiGaki DISCO 2018 ~Time Slip~ Category:Discography Featured In Category:Takahashi Ai